


Bloodlust

by Explodocat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 16-year-old Illumi, AU, Blood, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat
Summary: Никто не объяснял, как с этим справляться.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Иллуми шестнадцать, но они с Хисокой уже два года как знакомы. Паршивые кинки с не менее паршивыми бунтарскими фанонами в наличии, будьте осторожны.

***

Эмоции — досадная помеха.

 _Обычным людям_ они нужны, чтобы понимать друг друга, уметь вовремя останавливаться и «оставаться человеком». Чувствовать, социализироваться, вникать. Кому-то они приносят страдания, а кто-то наслаждается, подсаживаясь на них, словно на наркотик, но суть всегда одна — нестабильность.

Эмоциональный человек как расстроенный инструмент — не может хорошо выполнять свои функции. Исключение составляют люди творческих профессий, но это совсем другое, их работа и есть — чувствовать, таких Иллуми не считает и не пытается понять. У всех профессионалов свои тонкости.

Отец и дедушка говорили ему, что от эмоций нужно избавляться. Или прятать поглубже, если совсем избегать не получается. Давить, закрывать, и всегда, в любой ситуации и положении — крепко держать контроль. Как с болью, которая может быть и врагом, и союзником, в зависимости от использующей стороны.

Убийцам собственные эмоции только мешают — рассеивают внимание, тратят энергию и, в итоге, становятся угрозой для жизни или миссии.

Это недопустимо. А Иллуми хороший ученик. Так ему раньше казалось.

Вода хлюпает под ногами, неприятной моросью оседает на лице, падая с черного неба, и шумит за каменными бортами набережной. Фонари по бокам широкой дороги, в тумане окруженные желтыми ореолами, дают мало света, но Иллуми все равно — он прекрасно видит и в темноте. В предрассветный час и в такую погоду портовый город спит, наслаждаясь теплом домов, вслушиваясь в стук капель по подоконникам и запахи дождя. На улицах никого нет.

Только на пятнадцатом километре торопливого шага Иллуми начинает понемногу отпускать.

Сердце все еще стучит быстрее, чем должно, пальцы подрагивают, а дыхание не восстанавливается, постоянно сбиваясь, но он, хотя бы, больше не дрожит. Его беспомощность — личный позор, поэтому домой он пока не возвращается, наматывая круги по городу. Только помогает это, почему-то, очень плохо.

Целей было семеро. Обычный, ничем не примечательный заказ, который должен был пройти гладко, если бы Иллуми не заметили так рано. Жертвы, несколько мафиози, рассредоточились, как только осознали опасность — у одного из них оказалось неплохое чутье, но это им ничем не помогло.

У них было оружие: ножи, пистолеты и, кажется, даже меч, Иллуми не присматривался, только отметил отстраненно — для него не было особой разницы, чем пользовались будущие мертвецы, но мечи он все же видел редко. Бой оказался неожиданно затяжным и выматывающим, отвратительно грязным — цели пытались сбежать, когда их осталось трое, и Иллуми пришлось потратить время на преследование, чтобы добить выживших.

Его черную водолазку теперь можно выжимать, ткань липнет к груди и животу совсем не от ночной влажности. Стоит только дотронуться, как на пальцах остаются бурые пятна крови — он весь в ней, облачен как в пленку, и если с одной стороны это неприятно, то с другой…

С другой Иллуми не совсем понимает, что именно испытывает.

Это было его первое массовое убийство. Первый раз, когда стало так очевидно, насколько он сильнее обычных людей. Даже подготовленных. Даже если их много. Он всегда это знал, но одно дело — знать, и другое — _почувствовать._

По венам течет триумф вперемешку с адреналином, пальцы покалывает приятной статикой. Иллуми вырвал им сердца голыми руками, с легкостью пробив грудные клетки, превращая живых людей, со всеми их бесполезными эмоциями, в безжизненные куски мяса.

«Грязно и слишком очевидно», — звучит в голове голос отца. Иллуми хорошо представляет себе его едва заметное недовольство и тихое _неодобрение_ метода убийства. Это тоже не помогает.

В груди горит, во рту сухо, а по спине бегут мурашки. Дыхание снова сбивается, и Иллуми стискивает зубы, обхватывая себя за плечи. Приглаживает стоящие торчком волосы, останавливается, набирая воздух, и очень медленно выдыхает. Холодная морось тут же обволакивает лицо, стекая влажными дорожками по щекам. Дальний фонарь на повороте мигает раз в шесть секунд.

Напряжение в животе никак не уходит, тело не слушается, подчиняясь собственным неправильным потребностям. Хочется зайти в один из этих домов по краям дороги, бесшумно пробраться в комнаты и убить — кого-нибудь, не важно, кого, и не важно, как. Возможно, свернуть шею до хруста или, как до этого, вырвать и сжать в ладони еще бьющееся сердце. Воткнуть иглы в болевые точки и наблюдать. Отравить. Оторвать конечности. Перерезать горло. Выколоть глаза.

Совсем не важно.

Главное — увидеть, почувствовать каждой клеткой, как уходит оборванная им жизнь, ощутить ускользающее тепло, поймать последний вздох. Отобрать его, словно гневное могущественное божество — просто так. Потому что он _может._

Кажется, это называется жаждой крови, но Иллуми испытывает такое впервые. Это неожиданно тяжело — никто не объяснял ему, как с ней справляться.

Ноги несут его дальше по мокрой улице — от домов и людей, беззаботно спящих под блеклым светом фонарей. Иллуми упрям и считает себя отличным убийцей с прекрасным самоконтролем. И пусть ему всего шестнадцать, он старший сын Золдиков и не может идти на поводу у нелепых эмоций и желаний.

Он отличается от всех. Он другой — не импульсивный подросток и не глупец. У него есть цели и приоритеты. Четкие правила.

Знакомый металлический запах появляется внезапно, вплетается в букет ночного города, разбавляя собой тяжелые ноты земли и влажной брусчатки, и бьет по нервам, дергая за невидимые ниточки. Иллуми замирает на месте, мгновенно подбираясь, и прислушивается.

Надо просто вернуться домой. Не следовать за кровью — это не его дело, не его убийство и точно не его время. Не его цель, а без цели убивать бессмысленно — за это не платят. Но адреналин внутри отзывается, обжигает кипятком, снова разгоняя и размывая границы. Сердце подскакивает к горлу и набирает темп, пальцы сами собой превращаются в острые когти.

«Посмотрю», — думает Иллуми, бесшумно двигаясь по запаху, и прислоняется спиной к стене, заглядывая за угол в подворотне. В первую секунду он невольно удивляется — кровь свежая, но в переулке только три трупа и больше никого. В следующую — нечеловеческая реакция позволяет ему увернуться от косого удара слева. Крошечное лезвие едва задевает скулу.

Иллуми перехватывает чужое запястье и сжимает, пытаясь сломать, но натыкается на толстый браслет и только глубоко расцарапывает кожу вокруг. Запах крови — его и противника — бьет в голову еще сильнее, глаза застилает красная пелена. Контроль уплывает, и разум окончательно обволакивает простым и тупым желанием — уничтожить здесь и сейчас. Вонзиться зубами и когтями, вырвать жизнь из чужой груди, выпить досуха.

_Убить._

Противник хмыкает, ударяя его коленом под дых, и выдергивает руку, тут же прижимая к стене — голой шеи снова касается что-то острое. Он крупнее, физически сильнее и явно пользуется зецу, раз Иллуми его не почувствовал. Опасный.

«Если не уверен, что сможешь убить — беги», — подсказывает логика голосом отца.

 _Сожри его_  — поет кровь.

Иллуми шипит и, больше не ориентируясь на зрение, несколько раз без замаха бьет ногой в одно и то же место на чужом беззащитном животе. Ни один человек так легко бы этого не выдержал. Вытащив иглы, Иллуми втыкает сразу четыре — и промахивается мимо всех болевых точек. Расплывающийся перед глазами противник, несмотря на свои габариты, словно утекает сквозь пальцы, не позволяя ранить себя всерьез, и неспособность по-нормальному сосредоточиться только мешает.

— Тише, — вдруг ласково говорит тот. — Иллуми, ты так всю улицу разбудишь.

Голос немного отрезвляет и кажется знакомым. Иллуми застывает в напряжении, переставая дергаться, и прищуривается, долго смаргивая с ресниц воду. Глубоко вдыхает.

На белой одежде темнеют брызги крови, слеза и звезда в ночном полумраке выглядят одноцветными. Так и есть — Хисока. Странный убийца с картами, опасный и мешающийся под ногами. Вечно он ему попадается, будто специально оказываясь в тех же городах, где Иллуми выполняет заказы. Нет повода с ним драться, тем более сейчас.

«Конечно, есть», — холодно язвит в голове совсем чужой голос. Кровь Хисоки, его жизнь, его еще бьющееся сердце — какой повод может быть важнее?

Хисока не отпускает его, внимательно рассматривая. В желтых глазах отсвечивают фонари и скользит ленивый интерес.

— Неожиданная встреча, — продолжает он буднично. Шумно втягивает носом воздух и улыбается. — Кровь, кровь и еще немного крови… Очаровательно пахнешь.

Иллуми вздрагивает, рефлекторно вцепляясь в удерживающую руку — чужая аура проявляется и давит, а обостренные до предела инстинкты срабатывают раньше, чем он успевает подумать. Все пятнадцать километров спокойствия растворяются в дожде, нервы натягиваются тугими струнами, а губы сами собой кривятся в непривычном оскале — в ответ на провокацию.

Хисока наклоняет голову, молча округляет рот и неестественно удивленно произносит:

— Жажда крови? Как любопытно. Ты в порядке?

Теперь Иллуми уверен, что Хисока почувствовал его еще до того, как он появился в переулке.

— Отпусти, — ровно выговаривает он, чувствуя, как неконтролируемая дрожь поднимается вверх по позвоночнику. — Немедленно.

— Ах, кажется, я понял, — шепчет Хисока, наклоняясь ближе. — Не можешь успокоиться, да?

И придавливает всем телом, вламываясь в личное пространство. Иллуми почти задыхается, мелко подрагивая, слабо ударяется затылком о кирпичную кладку и старается дышать ровно. Не выходит — запахов вокруг слишком много, Хисока живой и тяжелый, а напряжение внутри звенит и требует выхода. Где-то там, в месиве непонятных ощущений, проскакивает тень стыда — не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел его слабость. Мышцы челюсти сводит от того, как сильно он сжимает зубы, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Не хватало только еще сильнее подставиться.

Хисока тихо фыркает, насильно опускает его руки вниз, преодолевая сопротивление, и намертво прижимает к мокрой стене.

— Ш-ш-ш, — выдыхает в ухо, щекоча запястья подушечками пальцев, когда Иллуми молча бьет его коленом, попадая по бедру. — Я отлично знаю, что может помочь.

Кто бы говорил. На коже остаются теплые следы — руки Хисоки тоже в крови. Иллуми думает, что эта «помощь» обойдется ему очень дорого. А еще — что по-настоящему помочь ему тот может, разве что позволив разорвать себя. Или кого-нибудь другого, кто удачно окажется рядом.

_Кого-нибудь. Прямо сейчас._

Иллуми скребет пальцами по стене, закрывает глаза и морщится, переживая острое желание пустить в ход зубы и вырваться, теряя конечности и человеческий облик. Огненный клубок в животе растекается по венам, оседает на языке жгучим привкусом и подчиняет волю, спутывая мысли.

Хисока втискивает колено между его ног, отпускает одну руку, и Иллуми тут же со всей силы вонзает когти в его плечо — глубоко под кожу, в плотные скользкие мышцы. С ладони капает горячая кровь, острый запах снова забивается в нос, и это так приятно, что простреливает разрядом удовольствия от ног до самой головы. Иллуми удивленно моргает, часто дыша, и сглатывает вязкую слюну.

Хисока тихо хмыкает. Просовывает руку между ними, оттягивает штаны с бельем и неожиданно резко обхватывает пальцами его член. Иллуми шумно вдыхает, снова ударяясь головой об стену, и сильнее сжимает когти на плече — в надежде пробить насквозь, до самой кости, смять в кулаке плоть, а потом вырвать кусок целиком. Не убивать, нет, не сейчас — просто позволить жажде взять верх хотя бы на пару секунд.

Сначала он слышит со стороны, и только потом осознает, что тихо рычит, словно дикое животное.

В прошлый раз Хисока его поцеловал, специально заляпав чужой кровью, стоило ему отвлечься, а в этот — залез в штаны, пользуясь ослабленным контролем. Он развлекается за его счет, наслаждаясь собственной безнаказанностью, и это почти унизительно. За такое мать, отец или дедушка точно убили бы, не позволив себя тронуть. Избавились бы от опасного раздражителя.

Если бы все было так просто.

Они с Хисокой… не убивают друг друга. Пока что. Иллуми сам так решил, семье об этом знать не обязательно. Он слишком ценит _собственные_ правила и интересы. И потенциально полезные приобретения.

Не то чтобы Иллуми серьезно над этим задумывался, но в случае с Хисокой, которого за два года и десять недолгих встреч успел немного узнать, откровенно наглое поведение уже не кажется таким странным. Скорее — интересным. Как и сам Хисока, далекий от «обычных» и «нормальных» людей еще сильнее, чем сам Иллуми.

Пальцы осторожно гладят головку, посылая теплые волны по всему телу. Хисока сжимает их плотным кольцом, натягивая тонкую кожу, и отклоняется, заглядывая в лицо. Не моргая, Иллуми смотрит, как он облизывается, продолжая издевательски медленно двигать рукой.

Если Хисока рассчитывал смутить его такой мелочью, он сильно просчитался.

Они разные. Иллуми совершенно нет дела до секса, физическое удовлетворение не вписывается в его пирамиду потребностей, но он знает о нем более чем достаточно для наемного убийцы. Хисока же похотлив и порочен, искренне наслаждается происходящим, как частью циркового представления.

Никакая это не помощь, они оба это понимают. Для Хисоки его жажда крови — просто удобный предлог в нужное время в подходящем месте. Часть карточной партии, удачное стечение обстоятельств, которым можно воспользоваться ради того, чтобы развеять скуку.

Иллуми видит это в его глазах, чувствует в давящей липкой ауре и упирающемся в бедро стояке, и все, на что у него хватает самоконтроля — держать лицо, чтобы не доставлять Хисоке еще больше удовольствия.

И не всхлипывать, когда рука сжимается сильнее, с пошлым хлюпаньем набирая правильный быстрый темп. От каждого движения по телу разбегаются искры, собираясь в мозгу, запах крови подталкивает к разрядке, а Хисока — вглядывается, приблизившись вплотную, и ловит приоткрытым ртом каждый его вздох. _Впитывает._ Каждую его ошибку, каждую эмоцию — ждет, когда он потеряет лицо. Иллуми подстраивается, дышит через нос в его ритме и прикрывает глаза, поджав губы, чтобы было проще. Но не выдерживает до конца — громко выдыхает, когда Хисока отпускает его вторую руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на загривке.

Сердце оглушающе громко стучит в ушах, подпрыгнув до горла. Рот обжигает поцелуем — уже знакомым, со сладким привкусом жвачки и металлическим — крови. Хисока очерчивает его губы кончиком языка, касается кромки зубов, будто уговаривая, и тянет на себя, слегка царапая шею.

Его движения становятся хаотичнее, он мягко всасывает нижнюю губу и резко болезненно прикусывает, тут же зализывая ранку. Иллуми в ответ кусает его за язык, впуская глубже. Почему бы и нет — практики поцелуев у него было не так много.

Он сказал бы, что вся кровь на вкус почти одинаковая, с небольшой разницей. Кровь Хисоки кислит, как ягода, а его собственная солоноватая, почти безвкусная.

И это неожиданно приятно — когда они смешиваются.

Голова кружится, свободной рукой Иллуми хватается за второе плечо, вонзив когти ближе к шее — к сонной артерии, призывно открытой сейчас, — остановившись в последний момент. В этот раз крови больше, она пачкает белую одежду, струйками бежит по запястьям, снова мочит рукава водолазки и ползет теплом до самых локтей. От этого Иллуми беззвучно стонет, содрогаясь и сильнее зажмуриваясь. Внизу живота виток за витком тяжело распрямляется пружина напряжения, и он пачкает чужую руку, сильнее стискивая плечи.

Облегчение накатывает приятными волнами. Иллуми осторожно расслабляет сведенные мышцы, не открывая глаз, и опирается спиной на стену, прислушиваясь к себе. Хисока длинно довольно стонет, застывает в поцелуе, прижимаясь губами, а потом неспешно отстраняется, выдыхая в губы:

— Помогло?

Иллуми хочет сдержанно ответить, что единственное, чему это помогло, так это приближению незапланированной кончины самого Хисоки, но все еще опасается, что голос его подведет.

Лихорадочная жажда наконец-то отступает, запах крови перестает казаться таким привлекательным, а люди в домах — идеальными жертвами. Морось с неба отвратительно оседает на волосах и лице, грязная мокрая водолазка мерзко липнет к телу. И он уже опаздывает домой, хотя миссию давно успешно завершил.

Убивать ради удовлетворения собственных желаний больше не хочется. Такой способ лучше, чем беготня по городу, но все еще плох — особенно если включает в себя _Хисоку._

Никаких эмоций, напоминает себе Иллуми, слушая, как выравнивается стук сердца. Просто удобный выход.

Лицо послушно расслабляется последним, он рывком вытаскивает когти из ран и возвращает руки в нормальный вид, стряхивая с пальцев кровь. Отталкивает чужую ладонь, застегнув штаны, и открывает глаза, полностью вернувшись в норму.

— Почему ты просто не отпустил меня? Я прекрасно справлялся сам, — равнодушно говорит он, и голос его не подводит.

О чем-то еще спрашивать все равно бесполезно, лезть в чужие дела нет никакой нужды. Иллуми все равно.

Хисока усмехается, довольно прищурившись, и коротко пожимает плечами:

— Не захотел. Необычно видеть тебя таким взбудораженным.

«Потерявшим контроль», — думает Иллуми с досадой. И самодовольное лицо Хисоки все еще находится чересчур близко. Легко ускользнув из-под его руки, Иллуми выныривает в переулок и осматривается. Заглядывает в телефон, обнаружив, что потерял всего два часа. Задержку можно будет объяснить выслеживанием цели — легче, чем провальную жажду крови и никому не известного клоуна.

— Я не буду за это благодарить, — говорит Иллуми, оборачиваясь.

Хисока поднимает брови, улыбаясь.

— Похоже, что я чем-то недоволен?

Иллуми не отвечает, и он продолжает: 

— Считай это безвозмездной помощью другу.

— У меня _нет друзей._

Хисока смеется, отводя взгляд — такой же острый, как кромки его игральных карт. На мгновение в нем мелькает знакомое безумие, и Иллуми окатывает неприятным ощущением — волосы встают дыбом, по спине бегут мурашки. Приходится напоминать себе, что Хисока опасен и непостоянен, а его улыбка — всего лишь прикрытие, маска Джокера, натянутая поверх зубастого оскала. Рядом с ним нельзя расслабляться, нельзя позволять рассмотреть свои слабые места, иначе потом, когда Хисока передумает играться в друзей-альтруистов, это наверняка выйдет Иллуми боком.

Особенно до тех пор, пока самоконтроль не отточен до идеала. Нельзя позволять кому-то еще найти эту брешь.

Хисока прислоняется к стене, извлекает из ниоткуда карточную колоду и вздыхает, так ни разу и не взглянув на раны на плечах. Не похоже, что его это волнует или причиняет неудобство — или он хочет, чтобы так казалось. Это немного льстит — Хисока тоже прячет от него свои слабости.

— В следующий раз попробуй медитацию, — вдруг говорит он. А потом с насмешкой тянет: — Или приходи ко мне, я не против помочь. У тебя ведь есть мой номер.

Иллуми неопределенно дергает плечом и исчезает, игнорируя осевшие в мозгу последние слова. И размазанную кровь, покалывающую подушечки пальцев, и неприятно горящие уши. Какая разница, как справляться с жаждой, если это не вредит общей цели? Все равно эта проблема у него ненадолго. В следующий раз будет проще.

А если нет — он может воспользоваться бесплатным предложением, _Хисокой_ , и его сердце будет стучать ровно. Потому что хорошие убийцы не нервничают. И не испытывают эмоций.


End file.
